


Sharing a Pain

by edens_garden



Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Lilith's Death, Nightmares, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Storms, Talks of World Ending Scenarios, but it's in a dream so not technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edens_garden/pseuds/edens_garden
Summary: Eden's extreme nightmares come back with a new addition for extra pain. Beel's right there to comfort him.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Feed Me Adoration/Beeden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sharing a Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Got really stressed out the night before and wrote this until 2am in the morning. Nightmares weren't even the thing I was stressing about but this helped calm me down.
> 
> Edit: Came back to this a couple nights later and realised there was a big typo in there so I. Fixed that up fdkjhgkdjfhgkjd

Eden woke up with a pained gasp, clutching at his chest as the rain battered heavily against the window. He hadn’t had  _ that _ sort of nightmare in a long while, the ones where he could do nothing but watched as the world around him disappeared into nothing, whether that be through a star pulling the earth towards it in a scorching flame, a black hole dragging everything around them to their end, or a giant meteor piercing the sky and crashing down in a blast that he only saw a few seconds off before it knocked his vision for good. This one, however, had a new addition, causing his pain to be tenfold as he watched the love of his life disappear in front of his very eyes. As he finally comprehended what he saw, he curled up on himself and began to cry, muffling his sobs in a pillow as to not alarm anyone nearby, especially not his boyfriend, who, as far as he knew before he hid himself away, was curled up peacefully under the blankets. Eden didn’t want Beelzebub to see him in such a state, knowing it would cause the demon to worry, and it pained him to see Beel be sad, especially if it was because of him. He tried to keep himself as quiet as possible, making his throat feel tight and sore, praying to Diavolo that Beel wouldn’t wake up… or whoever listened, he guessed.

It seemed that no high power listened, however, as Eden felt a pair of arms around his waist.

“Eden?” Came Beel’s sleepy voice from beside him, “Are you alright?”

With a shaky breath, Eden answered, “I’m alright Beel, you just… go back to sleep, alright? I’m fine…” He tried to hold back another hiccup, as he felt Beel rise up more next to him. As he felt a push on his pillow, and some of the light from the window started to seep into his cover, he shot the pillow away from Beel, and pushed his face in more, calling out a muffled, “No don’t!” 

Neither one moved, not a sound was made but the pittering of rain against the window, and a rumble of thunder. The bed squeaked as Beel crawled in front of Eden, and placed his hands where Eden’s were, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. “Please?” Beel asked gently, pressing his forehead against Eden’s head, “Tell me what’s wrong?”

After a few seconds of waiting, Beel felt Eden’s head beginning to move away from the pillow, finally showing him the tear-streaked cheeks, glossy eyes, and generally upset expression Eden had on his face, sending a pang of sadness through Beel’s heart. 

“It was…” Eden began slowly, shakily, trying to keep his focus on his lover, but feeling his eyes wanting to dart elsewhere, “One of my more terrifying nightmares… the ones I can’t stop… the ones where everything…” He couldn’t hold himself back from sobbing anymore, crashing into Beel’s chest as the tears fell hard and heavy. Beel immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, rocking him gently in his embrace and pressing soft kisses to his head.

“You don't have to talk about it if it makes you upset, sweetheart...” Beel whispered reassuringly.

But Eden shook his head and continued, “But  _ you _ were there Beel, I… I watched you  _ disappear in front of me,  _ watched you  **_die_ ** …” His words became incomprehensible, shot into another wave of sobs.

That hit close to home for Beel, having watched Lillith be killed right in front of him. He could tell how gut-wrenching that would feel, how horrifying that would be to see…

“I’m so sorry,” Beel mumbled, his hand rubbing gently up and down Eden’s back, “I know how that feels, it’s… awful… seeing something like that in your dreams…

“I can imagine it’s nothing like how you felt…” Eden mumbled, as if knowing what made him bring that up, “Unlike my dream being a made-up scenario, yours was  _ real _ , you actually had to watch that happen… I could never compare to a pain like that…”

“Real or not, no one should suffer through seeing something like that alone,” Beel stated, tilting Eden’s face up to look at him, planting a kiss down on the human’s lips softly, drawing away after a few seconds to say, “As long as I’m here with you, you’ll never be alone… I promise that, Eden.”

Eden felt more tears pricking at his eyes, but Beel leaned down once more to kiss away anything that beaded down. Eden moved a hand up, and cupped Beel’s face softly as he whimpered, “You’re so sweet to me, Beelzy… thank you…”

Beel pressed into the touch and responded, “How can I not, Eden? You’re the sweet one here, if anything!”

That brought a small smile to Eden’s face as he chuckled weakly and said, “Stop that, you cutiepie.” They touched noses with each other and giggled sweetly, falling back down to the bed, with Beel pulling up the covers for both of them. After that, he got a hold of Eden once more and pulled his body into his embrace, making sure Eden’s head was to his chest.

“I love you, Eden…” Beel mumbled sweetly, breath tickling the top of Eden’s head, “I’ll stay right here and make sure you don’t have any more nightmares…”

“Thank you Beel,” Eden whispered in return, “I love you… so much…”

With one more press of a kiss to Eden’s forehead from Beel, they both drifted off to sleep, the rain, and their breathing, sweeping their minds off to sleep...


End file.
